custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Gravak
Gravak is a Le-Matoran spy and a member of the Society of Guardians. Biography Gravak was originally a Nynrah Ghost from Nynrah. He later left The island to pursue a different path. He became spy for hire, taking whatever jobs he was offered. One such offer came from Toa Zuvak on behalf of the Order of Mata Nui. He hired the Matoran to gather information on the Brotherhood of Makuta. After a few months of observing the Brotherhood, however, Gravak was caught by a Makuta named Kylla. As punishment, the female Makuta left the Le-Matoran stranded in the realm of Karzahni. During his stay in Karzahni, Gravak was "rebuilt" and made an enemy out of an Onu-Matoran named Distrex. He later managed to escape and has devoted his life to bringing down the Brotherhood of Makuta. Society of Guardians Sometime after he escaped, Gravak learned the existence of the Society of Guardians, and became one of its members. He was recently dispatched to Voya Nui with Rahaga Prozuke. The two were sent to gather an Av-Matoran named Krepek, one of their fellow members. They later made their way to the Society's base, where they and a number of other members greeted a large number of new recruits. Later, he was seen talking with both Toa Oksaki and Glatorian Nepzek. Much later, Gravak was recruited into a team of beings led by Atukam, who requested Gravak join due to his knowledge of the locations of numerous bases formerly occupied by members of the Brotherhood of Makuta. Traveling to an underground Dark Brotherhood base, Gravak and Atukam, along with Orek, waited for Mysa to recover the final member of their team, a Toa Hagah of Gravity named Barionk. After the pair arrived, Atukam persuaded Barionk to join the team. The group then departed and traveled to Verahk's island base near Xia. After explaining the nature of the location and the reasons why others had failed to get in, Atukam was able to unlock the door to Verahk's hideout, as his unique energy signature as a Makuta being the method of opening the door. After quelling Barionk's anger at Atukam's status as a Makuta, the group proceeded into Verahk's base to find it empty and discarded. Before they could begin investigating the area, Gravak noticed something moving in the shadows, prompting Barionk to take a closer look. When Barionk claimed he found nothing, the Toa was attacked by the Zeverek bounty hunter Skorr, who prepared himself for a conflict with Atukam and his allies. After the battle started, Gravak was hit by an explsion caused by Atukam overloading Skorr's Plasma Launcher. He soon managed to regain his sense, allowing him to distract Skorr, who was preparing to kill Atukam. Before Skorr could kill the Le-Matoran, however, he was stopped and defeated through the combined efforts of Toa Barionk and Mysa. Later, Gravak and the other questioned Skorr, who was soon offered a spot among the group by Atukam, much to the other members' protest. Skorr ended up accepting the offer. Abilities and Traits Gravak is a strong and brave Matoran. He always does what he can to do what is right and never with holds information when it is of vital importance. He also has a bitter hatred of Makuta Kylla. As a former Nynrah Ghost, Gravak possesses great crafting and inventing skills. As with all members of the Society, Gravak's mind is shielded from telepathy. Mask and Tools Gravak wears a powerless Volitak. His weapons are two daggers capable of creating an extremly powerful energy pulse. He also wears a device on his back that allows him to fly. Stats Trivia *Gravak's name was suggested by YouTube member Kualos337. Appearances *''Hearts of Heroes'' (First Appearance) *''The Hydros Chronicles'' *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Society of Guardians Category:Le-Matoran